


Out Of The Blue

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Merlin gets a surprise visit.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 60 Surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Blue

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Out Of The Blue**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s: Merlin/Morgana**  
 **Character/s:** Hunith, ?  
 **Summary:** Merlin gets a surprise visit.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count: 940**  
 **Prompt:** 60\. Surprise 

** Out Of The Blue **  
There was an insistent knock on the front door. Morgana hurried to get it before the noise woke up Devon who was sleeping in the lounge. She looked through the peep hole and made a face before opening the door.

“Hello Hunith.” Morgana said as her mother in law walked past her into the flat. 

Hunith looked Morgana up and down. “Where is Merlin?”

“He went to Camelot with Arthur.” Morgana told her.

“Where?” Hunith frowned.

“They went to where Camelot used to be. There is going to be an archeology dig there. One of the universities is using it to teach students how to dig old stuff up. They went to check it out.”

“Some things should stay buried in the past.” Hunith gave her an annoyed look. “Tell him I need to talk to him.” 

“Don’t you want to wait for Devon to get up from his nap? I could make some tea and we could talk.” Morgana said. 

“I have nothing to say to you.” Hunith looked around. “I do want to look in on my grandson. Where is he?”

“He is over there in the portable crib.” Morgana pointed to the bed next to the end of the sofa. 

Hunith went over and looked down at the sleeping baby. Her face softened for just a minute. “He looks like his father at that age.”

“Are you sure you can’t stay?” Morgana asked again.

“When will Merlin be back?” Hunith’s face was annoyed again. 

“Around half past six.” Morgana said. 

“I’ll come back then.” Hunith kissed her fingers and pressed them to Devon’s cheek. She walked out of the lounge and out the front door before Morgana could say anything else.

Morgana stared at the door then shrugged. Merlin would be home in a few hours and she still had laundry to do. She pulled the blanket back up on Devon and went off to load the washer.  
X

At a little past six in the afternoon, Merlin let himself in and looked around. He put his keys on the table by the door. “Morgana?”

“In the kitchen.” Morgana called out. 

Merlin walked into the kitchen and found Morgana and Devon covered in strained carrots. Merlin gave her a kiss on a clean spot on her cheek. “I told you he doesn’t like carrots.” 

“You don’t like carrots. He thinks they are massive fun.” Morgana said. “Your mother was here. She wouldn’t stay but she said she would be back.” 

“She probably had an appointment.” Merlin looked at Morgana. “You still think she hates you.”

“I know she does. Devon is the only reason she even puts up with me.” Morgana said as she wiped the carrots off of Devon. “She kept giving me that look like I annoy her.” 

“It’s just your imagination. Did she say what she wanted?” Merlin asked as he looked through the post on the table.

“I told you Merlin. She won’t talk to me.” Morgana wiped the carrots off her shirt. “I even offered to make tea so we could talk.” 

“She was probably just in a rush.” Merlin said. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“That is her now.” Morgana said. “Go answer it so she doesn’t have to look at me.” 

“Morgana, she doesn’t hate you.” Merlin gave her a quick kiss and went to answer the door. 

The person on the other side of the door knocked again louder than before. 

“I’m coming.” Merlin said as he opened the door. He looked up and his eyes widened with surprise. 

“Hello.” 

Merlin stood still and stared. He was surprised the see the person in the doorway after all this time

“Merlin, who is it?” Morgana came out of the kitchen carrying Devon. She looked at the person in the doorway curiously.

“Hello! You must be Morgana and that must be my grandson, Devon.” The man said. “I am Balinor Emrys. I’m Merlin’s father. Are you going to invite me in, son?” 

Merlin said nothing and blocked the way. 

Morgana smiled. She pulled Merlin out of the way. “Come in. I was just about to start dinner. You should join us, if you don’t mind pasta.” 

Merlin looked back at her like she was mental. 

Hunith came into the open doorway. Merlin turned to look at her and frowned

“I’m too late. I didn’t want you to be surprised.” Hunith said. 

“Hunith, why don’t you join us for some pasta? I was just about to start cooking.” Morgana said. 

Hunith looked at Balinor. “I won’t be in the same room with that man.”

Before anyone could say anything Hunith had turned around and walked off. Merlin started to follow her but Morgana grabbed his arm.

“Let her go.” Morgana said. She looked at Balinor standing in the lounge looking at a framed photo. “You all right?”

“No. He abandoned us and here he is. I thought he was dead.” Merlin said. “How could you just invite him to stay for dinner?”

“Because he seems nice and he is father.” Morgana said. “I would like to be on good terms with at least one of your parents. Merlin, Devon should know his grandfather.”

Merlin sighed. “This will end badly.”

“Only if you let it. I know it’s a shock but try to listen to what he has to say.” Morgana handed Devon to Merlin. “I’ll put some tea on for now. I’m just in the kitchen. Don’t turn him into anything slimy. I just cleaned.” 

“Morgana, don’t give me any ideas.” Merlin looked at her.

Morgana kissed him on the cheek and grinned as she went off to the kitchen.   


End file.
